My Lovely Marionette
by Sanguinary Tears
Summary: During a performance Sesshomaru observes a chocolate eyed girl dressed as a marionette nearly get murdered. Out of curiosity, he goes to her. Will he yield to her charms and become her puppet, or will he pull the strings to her heart? Sesshomaru x Rin
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. All rights are reserved to Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, and Sunrise.

* * *

———

_My Lovely Marionette_

———

_Chapter I_

With attentive golden eyes that gleamed like a recently lit candle on a cold winter night, the young man watched the performance from the balcony at the right hand of the stage. Besides him was his younger brother with his fiancé, both intoxicated in love. It annoyed the oldest brother that they behaved like this in public, but he did not bother reminding them since he knew perfectly well they would not care.

This did not surprise him in the least, Sesshomaru was just glad Inuyasha had ceased his womanizing habits and had sadly met the _charming _Lady Kagome Higurashi. Sesshomaru found her to be one of the most difficulties persons he had ever gotten along with, and just the thought that she would be living under the same roof with him made him almost wish Inuyasha was not getting married. And he emphasized _almost_.

For the time being, Sesshomaru ignored their presence and was deeply engaged on the performance on stage. There was just something about it that captured his entire concentration that he could not place a finger on. He listened with a considerate ear and he observed with patience that he reserved only for Inuyasha's impudence. This was the first time he had ever attendant a ny theaterical performance in almost two years. Sesshomaru found he was much too busy to indulge in such things when there was work to be done first.

In regards to the performance, it was something he and Inuyasha had shared a few words with, but had never gone into depth. The only reason why he was here tonight was because Miss Kagome had pleaded with her husband-to-be to take her, and as a means of revenge for trying to get a restraining order on Kagome, Inuyasha had dragged a reluctant Sesshomaru with them.

To both his relief and diminutive distress, the play was drawing to an end. It was incredible in his opinion how fast time went. He pulled out his gold pocket watch and read the time to be half past ten at night. For two and a half hours he had been trapped besides his brother and his annoying bride and he was neginning to question his sanity. Next to him he could hear Inuyasha and Kagome whisper that the play was coming to an end and after words they would go eat somewhere.

If there was one thing Sesshomaru learned from his past experience while being forced to live with Inuyasha since childhood, it was to never go out with him after any sort of formal event and dine after words. Things were sure to turn rude and messy and that was the last thing Sesshomaru's respectful reputation needed. He pretended not to have heard the last comment and turned his attention back to the darkening stage. The curtains had been drawn once more and the final act was about to start.

The entire audience waited for the curtains to rise and when they did, their stay for nearly three hours and patience was well rewarded. Before his very eyes three life-sized marionettes, one was an elegantly dressed ballerina marionette and the other two were harlequin marionettes.

For a split second he honestly mistook them for statues, but the refractions of the stage lights showed the thin wires attached to them and manipulated their movements. Sesshomaru was not fond of women; he tolerated and assisted them when they came to seek his aid, but his displeasure for them boarded close to what people considered a misogynist. Sesshomaru did not think he was a misogynist, but he just did not have the time to deal with them beyond a superficial fashion.

Never in his life had a woman had so much influence over him as the girl down on the stage did. She was beautiful and virtuous; she had long chestnut hair that was pulled back in a neat bun and her eyes were like rich chocolate that sparkled like the stars under the bright lights of the stage. Her influence over him was not one of romance, but of curiosity. There was something about her generally that made him feel the way he did when he watched the three characters interact.

The two harlequins were trying to win her heart. Each drew a sword and fought to claim her. None of them spoke, but instead they allowed their bodies to speak silently. Sesshomaru kept his eyes on the girl and observed every move she made. She was no more than seventeen of age; a tender age to be acting he thought. What he was sure the crowd misinterpret for entertainment, he saw it as the truth. At the last second when both harlequins were about to skewer one another, she intervened and begged them to stop.

It happened so fast that Sesshomaru thought he had missed something that was not there before. The scent of fresh blood reached his senses and he noticed the faint blood spilling from the girl's midsection, made hardly visible by the many layers of her skirts. She had been stabbed and the audience roared in pleasure. They thought it was just part of the act, but he knew better. It was human blood and the girl was wounded. Somehow she managed to bear the pain as she recovered from her false faint and bowed gracefully to the audience before being carried away.

As the theatre-patriots began to weary down and leave, Sesshomaru stood up from his seat and said to Inuyasha as he exit the booth, "I won't be joining you right now, but rather later. Something has been brought to my attention and I must attend to it immediately. Oh, and Inuyasha don't do anything stupid on your way home. Good night." with that said he left and headed to the stage to find her.

To his luck, he found her in her dressing room with a bundle of whiskey covered linens pressed to her stomach in an attempt to stop the bleeding. Sesshomaru entered without knocking and said straightforwardly, "A charming performance you and your companions gave, though if you ask me, the stab to your stomach was a bit uncalled for would you not agree?" the girl spun around and meet his golden eyes. Her eyes went wide and she stumbled ungracefully away from him.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Sorry for the occ-ness, couldn't help it. If no one has guest who the girl is, it's Rin. I got the idea of her being an actress and dressed up like a marionette after watching an old movie in French and I thought it would be nice to dress her up and have Sesshomaru ask her why she chooses to live the way she does. This story isn't going to be long. In fact it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I guess it's not anymore. I hoped you liked it! Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

———

_My Lovely Marionette_

———

_Chapter: II_

Sesshomaru had never seen a woman more petrified and upset in all his life then the girl in front of him, who had her back pressed to the wall. The girl was practically trembling from fright and from the shock of the wound. The colour from her face drained and she was as white as a ghost. Her chocolate brow eyes were wide and she collapsed before asking who he was and what he wanted from her. Sesshomaru caught her seconds before she hit the floor and had the delicate and exhausted girl pressed against his chest.

He looked down at her and noticed her blood was dripping to the floor. The wound was more serious then he had imaged it to be. Carefully as he could, he laid her down on the red divan and quickly closed the door so no one would disturb them. He removed his coat and tossed it aside. He had only moments to make a decision that would either save her life or kill her. Sesshomaru was no doctor; but life had taught him by experience that certain things manifested when dire situations presented themselves and this was one of those moments.

If he went to get help, a doctor was not likely to get to her on time. His second was option was tending to her himself—a thought that slightly unnerved him. Having made up his mind, from his breast pocket he withdrew a fixed blade and attentively set to the task of closing the wound before blood flooded her lungs.

Even he could tell where the blood was destined to travel if the gashed veins and vessels were not mended quickly. As he had imaged, he found a spool of clear thread and a needle on top of her vanity for the use when costumes needed to be mended. In minutes he set to work; he first discreetly covered her with his coat and cut opened the lower part of her costume. A few seconds later he was wiping away the blood as best he could to allow him a better view to work and was sewing the rented veins and vessels. The only thing he hoped was that she opened her eyes once more.

—————————————

She woke up with a start, disoriented and not sure where she was or what had happened to her. The last thing she remembered was seeing a tall man dressed in a frock-coat with long silver hair and majestic golden eyes that looked deep into her soul. That was all she could remember before fainting. The pain in her side had been too much to endure and when he had snuck up on her, she could not stop herself from yielding to the pain and fright.

"I did not think you would wake up so soon, girl." He said looking directly at her. She slowly turned around and sure enough there he was seated in a chair with his legs crossed and his evening clothes covered in blood—her blood. Seeing the red patches on his white high-collar shirt, she blushed abashedly and whispered, "I—I'm extremely sorry I dirtied your clothes. I'll pay you for the damage, sir."

Sesshomaru uncrossed his legs and stood up, and walked to her. He looked down at her and said, "You insult me, girl. I do not want your money, all I want to know is the truth." She blinked up at him and felt intimidated under his powerful gaze. Her cheeks burned deep red and she muttered, "I don't know what you mean, sir. In fact I don't even know who you are, much less why you came here and concerned yourself with affairs that don't correspond to you."

He regarded her with a meaningful look and answered coldly, "I'm afraid this is now my concern, Marionette. You see, had you been murdered during this performance this evening, the entire audience including myself, my brother and his obnoxious fiancé—who I honestly wouldn't have mind being taken away— would have all been taken down to the police station and questioned if we knew anything about this affair. As you can now understand, yes this is my concern because I've made it mine."

"I didn't think anyone would care. I'm sorry for causing you any inconvenience, sir." She apologized and lowered her head, clenching his black frock-coat in her small fits. Her shoulders trembled and she began to cry. That was another thing that made women difficult for him to tolerate, there constant emotional moods changing like the weather. One moment they were as right as rain, and the next they were literally crying rain. There was no understanding them. But she was different.

The tears she shed actually had an affect on him; something phenomenal considering how little he cared for when he saw a woman cry. He found himself inclined to comfort her and make her tears stop. Sesshomaru found this even worst then dealing with Inuyasha. Taking a moment to think of what he could say to her that would make her stop without ruining his pride, she clenched onto the front of his jacket and cried. Her sudden reaction caused him bewilderment.

This was the first time he had ever had a woman cry on him before. Like he said, he did not make it a habit of comforting the opposite sex. Sesshomaru regained his composure and let her cry into his jacket until she had worn herself out. When she had ceased her tears, she looked up at him and realized what she had done. Extremely embarrassment with herself for what she had done, she drew away. He stopped her, something that he had no control over, and said, "Your name, girl." It came out strangely low and tender, two things not known he was capable of.

With confused chocolate eyes, she replied softly, "Rin, but everyone knows me better by my stage name 'Marionette' since I'm always dressed up like a marionette and the name just remained. And yours sir?"

"Sesshomaru." He said, releasing her and taking a step back. There was no need for him to appear that he had any interest in her. It was mere curiosity that had brought him here tonight, nothing more. Or so he thought. A smile came to her red lips and she gave a giggle, a sweet happy giggle that was pleasing to his sensitive ear. The only thing that sounded as comforting as her giggles was when Inuyasha kept his mouth shut, which was sadly never.

"And why do you laugh…Rin." Sesshomaru forced his tongue around uttering her name. It felt odd saying it, but it was a nice name and it fit her nicely. Rin cocked her head to the side and said, "Sesshomaru…I like that name. It's very beautiful and it fits you perfectly." She was complimenting his name? Shouldn't it have been the other way around? Again this was what he got for being so ignorant in regards to women.

Sesshomaru snorted and seated himself back in the chair he had been occupying a few minutes ago. He sat down and looked away from her. Rin's smile fell and she watched him. Now it was her turn to observe him. He was handsome, that much she knew. He had a fine delicate face that showed he was intelligent. His fashion was every sophisticated and elegant, which told her he was a neat man by nature. Not a hair on his head was askew and out of its place. She could tell he hardly smiled and he was always frowning and serious.

She thought he was a curious person to get to know. From the corner of his eye, Sesshomaru watched as her eyes traveled all over him. He pretended not to notice, but when he sensed her curiosity, he decided to break the silence betwixt them and asked to her surprise, "I believe I am entitled to know the motive as to why you were nearly murdered Rin."

Rin played with one of the sleeves on the coat in her hands and narrated softly, "It's because the owner of the theatre, Naraku, claims I'm not bringing in enough money. You have to understand Sesshomaru that no one likes an orphan. Everyone claims the only thing they're good for is working in the factories and digging up coal in the mines, but other than that, orphans are nothing but another mouth to feed. My parents died of scurvy when I was just ten. None of my relatives cared enough about me to take me in so I was forced to wander the streets. I didn't want to go to the orphanage so I had to work. Puppets had always fascinated me since I was little. For Christmas my father gave my a beautiful ballerina marionette and I remember telling them both that one day I would be just like her. The irony of my life is that I got my silly wish, but at a high price. By coincidence, I had been walking down the street and was passing by this theatre one afternoon to get to the other side of the city, and Naraku had just fired his leading lady. As I was passing by pretending I hadn't seen anything, he spotted me and called me to come over, saying if I wanted a job. I couldn't refuse and soon I found myself on stage taking on the leading roles. I was happy as I could ever be, but then it all went down. Naraku is an ambitious man and the money I was making for him was not enough to satisfy him. So he began taking to beating me and it got to the point where I couldn't perform for nights. And tonight was supposed to be my last day working for him, but if it hadn't been for you, I don't think I would be alive. Thank you Sesshomaru."

When she was done, she smiled sincerely at him and her eyes swelled with tears. They trailed down her delicate cheeks and fell to the floor. Even as she cried, her smile never wavered. Before he knew what he was doing, Sesshomaru stood and said gravely without looking at her, "Where is the lowlife bastard Rin?" his words startled her and before Rin could say anything to stop him, Sesshomaru opened the door and left.

—————————

_A/N: Uh…I know Sesshomaru is way out-of-character, but…it couldn't be helped I swear! Please forgive me, but I hope the chapter was still enjoyable. And a special thanks to 'ahhelga' and 'cutiepiedal' for reviewing! I'm really glad you enjoyed it! Well good-night everyone, take care and please review. _


	3. Chapter 3

———

_My Lovely Marionette_

———

_Chapter III_

Recovering from her momentarily bewilderment at his words, Rin ran after Sesshomaru, begging him to reconsider things. Sesshomaru looked down at her with a stern countenance, showing her he was not going to reconsider his decision. "Why are you going to risk all for a person you hardly know, Sesshomaru?" Rin asked softly, fearing this night would not end well. And she was very well right. Sesshomaru raised a hand and placed it gently on her florid cheek, something that startled them both. His expression lightened and he replied, "And I ask you Rin, why should I stand back and watch a fragile thing like you, be beaten for such a frivolous reason as money?" his voice was tender and laced with hidden concern that had been veiled for years from the world.

Rin blushed deeply with his soft reassuring palm against her heated cheek. The sensation of his hand pressed to her cheek warmed her entire frame; making her feel a flame of hope that she had thought long ago had died. It was eccentric, in her opinion, though a good sort of eccentricity, if one could exist, that made her consider that perhaps the world still contained compassionate people. Sesshomaru's being there, even though they hardly knew one another, felt as if it held more meaning then a first acquaintance should have.

For the second time that night, she found his golden eyes, which gleamed valiantly contrast to the dim light lighting the empty corridor in which they found stood alone in; the spell he held over her was shattered when he pulled away and pushed her abruptly back into her dressing-room, and locked her inside. His sudden action caught her off guard that she could not believe what had happened. From behind the locked door, which separated them like lovers who faced being discovered by warring kin, Sesshomaru remarked lightly, "I'm sorry Rin, but this must be dealt with blood." He then left to go search for Naraku and avenge her wounded pride as an innocent woman and for the sake of honor.

Hearing him walk away to face, perhaps a formidable foe, though she had her doubts now that she had seen Sesshomaru was not one to jest, she ran to the door and tugged forcefully at the handle and crying out his name and pleading him to return. He did not come as she had known, but she kept on banging the door to escape and reach him before something awful happened because of her. When it seemed her cries had been in vain, by either coincidence or some malevolent force, someone heard her, though not the person she had been anticipating to draw his attention.

Rin took a step back when she heard the door unlocked and pushed ajar, thinking it was Sesshomaru who had thought things better, she ran forward, but realized her mistake too late. She ran right into the arms of the man who had made an attempt to her life, and had nearly succeeded. With wide and frightened eyes, Rin gazed into the latter's changed amber eyes, which had at one point in his life been benevolent and warm, but now gleamed like the eyes of a snake's. His name came out in a mixture of sadness and trepidation from her trembling lips. "Kohaku, please don't do this." Kohaku gazed down at her and replied, "I'm afraid I don't have much of a choice Rin." Those were the last words they exchanged before a macabre scream rang throughout the entire theatre, like bells that chimed during the announcement of death.

———————————

Sesshomaru found the malevolent bastard who ran the theatre on stage. His right tightened around the handle of his walking cane as he came to a halt behind Naraku and called his attention. "I take it you are the villain who runs this place." Sesshomaru stated rather then asked. It was clear to him that the man in front of him ran the theatre, just by the way he was dressed, which was an expensive yet cheap manner, and that haughty air around him. Said villainous man—though more accurately described as a demon since his eyes gleamed blood-red under the light of the stage, further enhancing his nasty character—spun around and faced Sesshomaru.

"And who actually dares say—ah Sesshomaru! I should have known it was you. Your presence around here has all ways been ominous." Naraku mocked, and then grew serious when he said, "What has brought you here Sesshomaru, besides the fact that Inuyasha hauled you here with his fiancé like a dog?"

A humorless smirk spread over Sesshomaru's fine pale lips and he replied, "A matter of honor Naraku considering one of your employees. More preciously Miss Rin, the very one that was almost killed to-night at your request." Naraku smiled a smile of his own, though with some sadistic humor he saw no reason to repress. He gave an overly theatrical expression and laughed. "To begin with my dear Sesshomaru, you have no proof that I gave word for her to be murdered, and second what business is this of yours? You forget your place Sesshomaru." Naraku reminded him. "You are merely an observer of what happens _on_ the stage. Do recall that the audience has no right to intervene in affairs that take place _behind_ stage and in the private lives of _my _employees."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, displaying his displeasure and countered callously, "And might I remind you Naraku murder is murder, and even more so when it is being conducted before an audience, making this now my business since I would have been an observer of the stage, as you just put it. Release Rin and allow her to come away with me, if she is so much of an inconvenience to you." the last part made a fleet of acidic laughter spill from the other's mouth. Sesshomaru restrained himself from revealing the cane behind his back and brandishing it over his head. When the laughter died down and Naraku noticed Sesshomaru was dead serious, he said, "Surely you jest Sesshomaru? What could you possibly do with a girl like her, other then make her your _mistress_?"

As smooth and cold as marble, Sesshomaru repressed himself. Naraku's obnoxious comment was almost too much for Sesshomaru to endure, but somehow he tamed the anger and grounded annoyed, "Mistress…is every waking moment for yours always about the opposite sex and how to torture them Naraku? You really must pick up a book to get what little mind you have working properly."

Naraku smirked audaciously at Sesshomaru, and took hold of the very same sword that was used to murder Rin, and held it out of the other's eyes. His smirk turned into a desecrate smile and said, "Pick up a book and turn out like _you_ Sesshomaru dearest? I'd much more prefer death." Sesshomaru gripped the handle of the cane with an iron grip and replied ironically, "Tis death that I had in mind Naraku to deal you, nothing else." With those words both men drew their choice of weapons and made an attempt to the other's person.

Sesshomaru pushed Naraku back, bringing down his cane in a vertical angle, almost succeeding knocking him against the wall to their right, but Naraku side-stepped his assault and struck the point of his sword dangerously close to Sesshomaru's side. With an amused laugh, Sesshomaru stepped back and decided a cane against a sword was an uneven fight; tossing aside the fine redwood walking stick off the stage, Sesshomaru set his eye on the sword that was laying on a box just to the left. As quickly as the mind could come to a conclusion and as fast as the body could respond, Sesshomaru made a risky move forward, closing the space between his adversary and the weapon that would either save his neck or deal his death.

Reading his body movement, Naraku leapt forward, trying to get to the sword before Sesshomaru could grab a hold of it, but was much too slow to stop the latter's grasp around the hilt and was compelled to parry and deal his own attack. Again their fight commenced, this time either man showed any signs of holding back. As dirty as his name suggested and reputation was, Naraku poured all his strength into the weapon he held to push Sesshomaru off the stage and into the orchestral ditch to finish him off.

Seeing what his intentions were, Sesshomaru was impaled to duck and roll to the side and quickly jump to his feet. Slashing his sword directed to Naraku's mid-section, Sesshomaru managed to draw a small stream of blood, but not from the place where he had expected. Naraku saw the blood trickling from his cheek and laughed. "Is that the best you can do Sesshomaru? Look down and see something that might inspire you to fight more robustly." Hesitating that it was a trick from the other's part, Sesshomaru placed his left hand against his side and felt warm liquid spilling from his side.

Naraku had managed to draw blood, making things further interesting. Sesshomaru clashed his sword with Naraku's, and right when he was about to push him back and skewer him like a roasted pig, a scream reached their ear like a wave and washed all over them. For the briefest second, Sesshomaru went rigid and gasped, "Rin!" his momentarily immobility cost him gravely. Naraku seized his chance and thrust the sharp point of his rapier in to Sesshomaru's stomach. The soft whisper that the blade made whilst cutting the air caught Sesshomaru's attention and he barely had a moment to get out of the way.

Stubbing away, Sesshomaru composed himself and knew this little quarrel was taking much too long. With his skill and grace, by now he should have had Naraku dead, but having for such a long time of recess not picked up a sword or even practice, Sesshomaru was a tad bit rusty. However, even momentarily handicapped, the mind and body has a way of awakening in moments like these and summon skills that had been dormant for years. Sesshomaru clenched his teeth from the burning pain in his side and thrust out his sword one last time, knowing he would not miss. And he was right; he never did miss, not now, nor ever.

A loud clank of metal hitting upon wood sounded. Naraku gasped and stubbed back, blood gushing out like a water fountain from the sword sticking out of him and he fell off the stage, landing with the jarring melody of lost down into the orchestral ditch. And it was all over. With a sigh, Sesshomaru pressed his soiled left hand to his side and ran to Rin's aid, praying nothing was the matter with her. He was faced with a similar situation like the one he had been met with early that night, though with a few differences. Rin lay inert on the floor; no other traces of blood other then the small trickle of blood from her delicate lips, was all he had to worry about.

Sesshomaru released a worried breath he had not known he had been holding, and went to her and held her against his breast, stroking her silk-like locks of chestnut. She had only fainted from fright, he supposed. Picking her up with such delicacy that was supposed to be for a married couple, Sesshomaru lifted her and went into her dressing-room to retrieve his coat to leave. He grabbed it and wrapped it around her still body and left. They left that dreadful place where murder was always creeping around the corner like the plague and killings it victims with a mute mutter. With a wave of his hand, he hailed for a hansom and once they were tucked inside, Sesshomaru caressed her cheek and wiped the blood from her lips.

He found himself staring down at her tenderly. With his cold palm against her heated cheek, her eyes fluttered open and she gazed straight into his eyes. Her head was resting in his lap and she smiled at him. "Sesshomaru…I'm so glad you're alright. I was worried something had happened to you." She said gently, her hand reaching up and grazing her fingertips over his jaw and lips.

Sesshomaru averted his gaze and replied evenly, "Cease your words my lovely marionette. Rest is all you should worry about now that you've escaped. You've had such a hectic night and most of it due to fright." He closed the front of his frock to conceal the blood from her gaze and leaned tiredly against his seat. They had both had a long night. Her smile still remaining on her lips, Rin sat up and placed a feathery kiss on her gentleman's lips and said against them, "I haven't had a chance to properly thank my lord." Sesshomaru firmly yet gently held her wrist and hissed against her ear, "T'was by chance Rin, nothing more. Had I not been here to-night, someone else would have saved you from this hell." Rin leaned her head to his heaving chest and replied sadly, "No Sesshomaru, you're wrong. Had you not came to-night and saved me; no one would have taken pity on me and saved me from hell. This was not chance, t'was fate my dear."

Sesshomaru added nothing more to their conversation, making it come to a close and them driving home in silence. Perhaps, he thought, she was partly right; though he was not one to believe in coincidences, but saying fate was what brought him to her aid was much too bold to consider or even believe. Whatever it was, the answer could wait for any time. For now, they first had to get home. Sesshomaru stared out the window pensively, observing the snow covered streets and building, seeing pass them and thinking what Inuyasha would say when he saw Rin.

No doubt he would laugh and say he jest, but then Sesshomaru would tell him she would be staying with them. He could already see his brother's reaction now. Sesshomaru sighed and braced himself for the headache that was sure to come when Inuyasha began to yell at him like a naughty child.

———————————

_A/N: Well here's chapter III my dears. I really hope you all enjoyed, and my sincere thanks to 'Cutiepiedal', 'Anhimals', 'Ahhelga' and 'Erilin-chan' for reviewing! Again my dears I hope you can forgive any occ-ness I've written. Please review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Some out-of-character-ness concerning some of the characters!

———

_My Lovely Marionette_

———

_Chapter IV_

When the hansom came to a stop before the spacious mansion he and his sibling shared by decree of their father, who was now deceased, Sesshomaru stepped out and help Rin climb down. All the time keeping the front of his frock closed from her eyes and he paid the driver, before it pulled away and disappeared around the corner from their view. He looked to the sky and was startled when a delicate flake of snow landed on his cold cheek, making him gasp. Rin laughed at his astonished countenance and twirled around the snowy lawn; her recently bought crème colour dress made of velvet, satin, silk, and cashmere, twisted and danced with each graceful movement she made despite her wound. She laughed gaily, as if this was the first time she had ever laid eyes on the virgin white frost around her.

Sesshomaru leaned against the post of the gate, breathing heavily, yet composing himself quickly when she smiled contently towards him. He returned her smile with a twitch of his lips; refusing to allow her to see the blood that seeped betwixt his fingers and dripped to the white blanket covering their boots and the pavement. He straightened up and walked forward towards the door, hearing her run behind him to catch up. The blood that dripped from his wound thankfully went unnoticed by the young girl as his side, much to his relief.

The least thing he wanted was to refill her anxiety because of some petty wound he would tend to once she was inside and asleep in one of the many rooms the mansion bared. Keeping the pain away from his features, Sesshomaru jammed the house key that he kept in his waistcoat pocket for easy access, and opened the door as quietly as he could, praying Inuyasha and Kagome where upstairs in bed and out of his hair. He ushered Rin inside and closed the door with a soft click.

Rin's chocolate brown eyes widen from astonishment as she marveled over the gloriously decorated interior of the mansion. The walls were painted a soft crème colour like her dress, only richer with gold framing the edges. Paintings furnished the walls and gave the hallway a calming air. It had been years since she had seen anything as magnificent as what she saw now. A golden-framed vanity greeted her right as she entered the living room and she saw her reflection. The smile she wore vanished as she gazed studiously into the mirror. She seemed so out of place in such a grand and luxurious mansion like this. Her heart ached at the realization. She shouldn't be here.

A hand placed ever so soothingly on her shoulder brought her out of her dejecting musings, and she found Sesshomaru to be standing behind her, his eyes looking at her in the mirror. He brushed his fingertips over her cheek and said, "You shouldn't think such discouraging things my dear. Your presence in this place makes it even more…bearable." Rin studied the image of them together in the mirror. Her cheeks heated when she concluded silently that they did in fact, make a decent looking couple.

Sesshomaru released her and said sternly at her image in the vanity, "I want you to stay here, Rin. Don't leave this room no matter what you may hear." His eyes held a worried gleam, something he did not wish for her to see. Rin turned around to face him and nodded her head.

"If that is what you want from me, Sesshomaru. I shall stay here and not leave no matter what I might hear." She promised with a smile. But she soon frowned and asked, "But why do you look so worried, my dear? Is your brother some sort of psychopathic or sardonic man of character?" her words made him laugh genuinely. It was not ever day he was asked what his brother's state of mind was…but not as frequent as least. The years had diminished those comments. To her surprise, he graced her with a quick kiss on her forehead before leaving her alone in the middle of a lavishly decorated room.

———————————

When he exit the room and he was out of Rin's line of view, Sesshomaru snarled bitterly in pain. He threw open his frock-coat and took a moment to inspect the wound closer. He swore under his breath when he observed the damage. It was more then just a flesh-wound; the bastard of Naraku had skewered him. Sesshomaru bit down on his lower lip and proceeded to ignore its presence until he was finished conversing with Inuyasha, and he had Rin placed safely in one of the many rooms.

Sesshomaru buttoned up his frock-coat and headed towards the library where he knew Inuyasha was at this time of night enjoying a glass of brandy and indulging in a book that captured his undivided attention (though there was hardly any book that Sesshomaru knew of that was to Inuyasha's strict liking). Warding away any traces of pain from his handsome face, Sesshomaru knocked on the door, notifying his sibling he was home, and entered when he received a curt answer.

Sesshomaru was greeted with the sight of his brother sprawled on the divan on the far side of the west wall of the library, with one arm behind his head and the other drawing a glass of brandy from his thin lips. Inuyasha cocked his head to the side and when he saw it was Sesshomaru, he nearly chocked on the alcohol and sprang lividly to his feet. Sesshomaru had guessed as much this would be his reaction to his sudden appearance after being gone for a large portion of the night. For a moment he entertained the possibility that he had been missed. But that thought was soon discarded with the look of unrestrained rage on Inuyasha's quaint countenance.

Steeling his tolerance and his sensitive ears for the rant that was sure to stream out of his brother's mouth, Sesshomaru closed the door behind him and said indifferently, "Inuyasha, I will save us the trouble of time and patience and draw candidly to make my point. Under grave matter, I have—"

"Oh, you're going to save me the hassle of asking where the hell you've been all night? Don't bother, I can tell by the red lipstick smeared all over your lips that you were out with a girl. Judging from your ruffled attire, I can already guess what the two of you were doing." Inuyasha spat venomously. A muscle in Sesshomaru's face twitched at his implied actions with Rin. Small hints of crimson painted Sesshomaru's usually pale cheeks. For that little comment, once Rin and Kagome where in bed and fast asleep, Inuyasha would get his.

Clearing his throat to soothe it and subdue the ball of obscenities that were at the tip of his acerbic tongue, Sesshomaru shot Inuyasha an odious look and ground out, "And what, pray tell, leads you to such a conclusion as ludicrous the one you just made, Inuyasha?" just from the few words they had exchanged thus far, anyone sensible would arrive to the conclusion by mere observation, that the night would end with blows and possibly shattered glassware.

"You're lips are covered in red lipstick, Sesshomaru (unless you've take to wearing make-up, then that's something to give everyone to talk about.) And you're wafting off the aroma of perfume, and you're cheeks are red. What else am I implied to think, Sesshomaru. But that's hardly the reason why I give a shit what you were doing with her. What I'm pissed about is that you—" Inuyasha said, but Sesshomaru was determined to clear things up as best he could before things out of control.

"Yes, yes, you're frivolous reason for being angry with me can wait, Inuyasha. I have something more grave to tell you and it concerns a girl who I have waiting in the living room and it is she who I wish to talk to you about. Her name is Rin and—" It would seem something was preventing him and Inuyasha from ever getting a chance to talk. A frightened scream vibrated throughout the manor house and caused both brothers to jump in start. From the pitch of the scream, they quickly arrived to the conclusion it was female—that and because the only others in the house besides the two females happened to be them.

Inuyasha spun around ejaculated, "Kagome!" Sesshomaru's face went pale and he exclaimed, "Rin!" At the same time, they ran out of the library and raced to the living room where the scream had been produced. The scene that they faced nearly made them collapsed. There was no danger that much they were grateful for. Instead Rin and Kagome had met and Kagome had screamed when she saw the wound that adorned Rin's side.

Upon their frantic entrance, both girls looked up and faced their gentlemen; each girl presenting their beau with a genuine smile that settled their nerves. Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side and yelled, "Was there really any need, Kagome, to alert half the neighborhood with yours screams? God, I thought you we're being murdered or something! Don't worry me like that again, do you hear me?" Kagome threw her arms around Inuyasha's neck and returned exasperatedly, "Of course there was, Inuyasha. Why just look at her wound and you'll understand why I screamed out in rage!"

It was at this comment both Inuyasha and Kagome directed hostile eyes at Sesshomaru, who was standing besides a trembling Rin. Impulsively by his nature, Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and knew what they were thinking. Kagome was the first to voice out her and Inuyasha's suspicion.

"Did you do this, Sesshomaru? How could you harm her in such a barbarous fashion! Just who do you think you are? I don't care if you're a misogynist; that does not give you the right to lay a finger on her and bring Rin home to continue beating her!" Kagome accused, her brown eyes ablaze with rage and disgust. Inuyasha held Kagome back and said to her, "Kagome, calm down. Let's hear what the bastard has to say on his behalf."

Sesshomaru clenched his fists and hissed darkly, "I lay a finger of her or any women, for that matter? I believe the only woman I would neglect that law would be on you, Kagome." Knowing things were going to get bloody if someone did not settle them down Rin took this opportunity to speak and interjected meekly behind Sesshomaru, "Mr. Sesshomaru did not do this to me. On the contrary, miss and mister, he saved me from a worst fate to-night. Instead of falsely accusing him of acts he did not commit, you should recognize he put his life in danger for someone he hardly knows and saved me well gaining suffering a wound." Rin gasped when he recalled his wound and exclaimed, "Oh, Sesshomaru your wound!"

Sesshomaru gently batted her trembling hands away from his frock-coat and grumbled, "I'm fine." He was still suffering from his bruised ego. The nerve of that bloody girl to accuse him of laying a hand on Rin! What possessed her to think such things? Rin pouted when he neglecting to show her the wound. Inuyasha chuckled in the background, enjoying the idea of someone besides him drawing his brother's arrogant blood. After this was over, he needed to celebrate this moment with a glass of cognac.

When Rin cleared all doubts that both Kagome and Inuyasha had about how she came bout her wound and bruises, Sesshomaru knew it was time to get straight to the point and concluded the night's hectic events once and for all if he was ever going to see another day. Sesshomaru grabbed their attention and addressed mainly Inuyasha, "Now that we've gotten a chance to clumsily introduce ourselves to one another, I'd like to inform you, Inuyasha that Rin will be staying with us. Have you any reasons why she cannot stay here, brother?" Inuyasha's jaw was set hard.

Kagome stood loyally besides her fiancé. Rin stood besides Sesshomaru, her arms linked with his, furthering the image that they belonged together. Inuyasha looked Sesshomaru straight in the eye and informed bluntly, "She can't stay here, Sesshomaru. Unless, of course you decide to take her as your wife, then I have nothing against her being here. What do you say?" Marriage…Sesshomaru broke his gaze with his brother and stared into Rin's brown eyes, as if within her eyes there answers to all he sought lay there.

"Marriage? The decision relays heavily on the lady's answer, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru gave the briefest smiles and waited to see Rin's expression go from bewilderment to sheer bliss. An image worth a thousand words, he thought. As a response, for the second time that night, Rin brazenly stood on her tip-toes and kissed Sesshomaru passionately, which caught him off guard. She drew back and whispered against his lips, "Only if I'll be wed to you, my dear Sesshomaru."

———————————

_S/T: I'm so sorry for taking so long, but a certain demon barber of Fleet Street has captured my attention. Fortunately he cannot draw me enough away from finishing this story. I'd like to thank 'Krazi3-AnimeLover' for drawing my attention back to this story, so here's to everyone whose read and reviewed! I'm well aware Sesshomaru and Rin are occ and that the whole idea of Rin and Sesshomaru getting marriage seems rush, but I think it's time to get those two engaged. I hope you enjoyed it. please review and again I'm sorry for taking so long!_


	5. Chapter 5

———

_My Lovely Marionette_

———

_Chapter V_

Marriage…the mere word seemed so foreign to his tongue. He had never thought he would ever find a girl and be bound to her even long after breath left their lungs and they settled into an incessant slumber besides one another. It seemed so childish; like the many fairytales of magic and knights in shiny armor and all that other bunch of nonsense girls had a tendency to daydream about. How soon can one's biased mind change after a sudden encounter and alter everything. Sesshomaru escorted Rin to her new room, and showed her where everything that she might need was for her convenience.

He was still dazed, though if it was from the notion of being engaged, or the staggering amount of blood lost, was beyond him. Be it whatever reason, he was barely conscious of the things he was saying to her. When he was done giving her a brief tour of the mansion, he pointed to her new room and said evenly, "This is where you shall stay, Rin. If anything should arise and you need me, I am right down the hall on the third door to the left. But I should think nothing shall occur. Good night Rin." Sesshomaru bowed his head slightly and kissed her hand.

They may be engaged, but that still did not permit them to share the same room. Sesshomaru was fine with this; much more then he showed. The thought of merely sharing the same room with Rin had him agitated. He could not bring himself to image what other things came with marriage, though he was well aware of the _other_ things. He just did not wish to think about them. Rin brought him out of his musings when she brushed her soft fingers over his cheeks and smiled.

"Are you not forgetting something, Sesshomaru?" She asked, still smiling like the sun itself. He sighed inaudibly and took her hands into his own and stared down at them. There was so much he wanted to say, yet he did not wish to say anything at all. It was just so strange t'was all.

"Am I?" Sesshomaru returned, facing her with a cool air and a quaint gleam of his golden eyes. She leaned her head against his breast tenderly and said, "Your wound, my love. You must allow me to tend to it. After all, is it not the duties of a wife to lend her services to her husband when he is in need?" She played with a lock of his hair, twirling it around her small finger. Sesshomaru lifted her chin and shook his head with melancholy which Rin questioned.

"You must keep in mind, Rin we are not married yet, which means you should not take it upon yourself to assist me. If anything, it is I who should aid you. Now off with you to bed, my dear. There is so much for us to do tomorrow and we shall need to be at our best." Sesshomaru placed a soft kiss on her forehead and opened the door for her. With reluctance, Rin pried herself away from Sesshomaru and bade him a good night. When her door closed and he was sure she was away from the door, Sesshomaru retired to his own quarters where there was still a bloody matter at hand.

Upon entrance, he removed his blood stained frock and laid it over a chair and began to hunt down a bottle of cognac he had in his room, a needle, a spool of thread, and something to wipe the blood with. When he gathered all the required things that he needed, he set them upon his writing desk and proceeded to tend to his wound. Even though hours passed since the wound was dealt, the blood kept following like water; beautiful majestic droplets of scarlet that seemed to add more beauty to anything that it splashed on. Sesshomaru discarded his bloody white shirt and waistcoat, and fiddled with the red cravat adoring his slim neck.

With nothing more possessing an interference with his task, Sesshomaru cleaned his hands and dabbed at the large laceration with a towel soaked with cognac. It stung far worst then the stab itself. He gritted his teeth hard and muttered a few silent curses. His nails dug into his flesh with one joint of pain in particular. He drew in a deep breath to tame his nerves, and once he was poised, he sanitized the wound as best he could and moved on to sewing it.

By the time he had the needle threaded, his hands were trembling in the slightest and his color had gone an alarming pale. Minor things, he thought as he made the first stitch. He was just imaging things. Gradually the painful piercing of steel into flesh and out again dragged on for nearly an hour of silent suffering. Once it was all done and he had placed everything away, Sesshomaru collapsed on to his bed with a sigh. He barely had enough strength to change out of his ruffled clothing and don his nightgown.

Sesshomaru reached out to turn off the lamp on the nightstand when a knock at the door stopped him. His drew back his hand and stood up. He wore a cold expression as he slipped on his robe before he opened the door and found his brother standing in front of him dressed for bed. Inuyasha's appearance at his door surprised him. Inuyasha raised a brow and asked exasperatedly, "Well aren't you going to ask me in?"

"No. What is it that you want _now_?" Sesshomaru replied curtly. Would he ever get some sleep? Inuyasha snorted and said, "Better, I keep on forgetting I'm dealing with an adamant bastard. Look as much as the idea of annoying sounds appealing to me that is not the reason why I'm here. I'm here in regards to Rin." All humor that had glistened in Inuyasha's eyes was extinguished. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and hissed, "What of Rin, Inuyasha?"

"I never thought I'd live to see the day when you would wed, Sesshomaru and your suddenness to marry this girl disturbs me. What makes you think she'll make you happy? There has to be more foundation to your rashness then stupid emotions. You forget she is younger then you and that can cause a great deal of problems for the family name." Sesshomaru listened with a dark and stern countenance.

"May you consider that you might not get the chance to see the day yet, Inuyasha if you continue to tax my patience? What is it that you hold against her? And when have you ever been concerned about the family name or my personal affairs? It isn't like you at all." Sesshomaru stated.

"I have nothing against her, Sesshomaru that much I can assure you. It's just that, well you might not find what you think you see in her now, later. How can you be certain that your happiness will be genuine for the rest of however long you two last together? You should think this through that is all I'm going to say. Just think it through, okay?" Inuyasha gave his brother a strange look. It looked almost like he was concerned. Sesshomaru averted his eyes and said blankly, "I won't regret it nor will I consider it anymore. I'm going to marry her and that's final. Good night Inuyasha."

Sesshomaru closed the door on Inuyasha right as he was going to say something. He did not want to hear it. There was nothing more to regret or think. His decision was final; in a few more weeks wedding bells would toll and a bond between them that would be as strong as steel, yet as delicate as the petals of white lilies, would be formed to last as long as it was destined to. As foreign the concept of marriage was to him, Sesshomaru was sure he could comprehend it.

He climbed in to bed and turned off the lamp. Within seconds he was fast asleep.

———————————

_S/T: Another chapter. Well I have nothing to say, only thanks for reading. I hoped you like. Please review._


	6. Chapter 6

**_———_**

_My Lovely Marionette_

**_———_**

_Chapter VI: Second Thoughts _

No matter how many times he said the word, it sounded so foreign to his tongue and produced a bitter taste in his mouth. _Marriage_. Again he said it and wanted to spit. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever thought he'd associate himself with the word and destiny. Let it be known here and now that he did love and respect Rin, but it seemed impossible he would bring her any happiness. They were best remaining lovers with no ties but their love for one another to bid them. That way, if anything were to happen, a divorce would not be necessary to seek for their release.

Sesshomaru couldn't concentrate on the important documents littering his desk; his golden eyes were staring distantly out the large window overlooking the busy street where his office was located. The morning was terribly slow and he was anxiously waiting for the day to end so he could escape and return home.

He reflected the events of that morning with such clarity that is seemed as if they had happened only a few minutes before. Actually it had only been three hours, but does a precise time matter here? The ticking of the clock adoring the wall to his left ticked away as loud as a drum in the silence he was surrounded in.

Images of her swept through his mind; her warm and virtuous smiles only for him and her bright and vivid brown eyes saw nothing but his love for her. She was the picture of sheer innocence despite her career as an actress.

'_Rin, what have you done to me? You've captured all my attention without my knowing and now the only thoughts I can concentrate on are on you and your smiles.' _Sesshomaru would have continued in his reveries much longer, had it not been for the ringing of the bell on the door informing him he had a client.

* * *

"Do you think Sesshomaru will truly go through this marriage with Rin? I've never thought he would lower his obstinate pride and break his own laws and marry anyone." Kagome inquired from her beloved gentleman, who was looking anywhere but her face. 

He grunted in response, but that would not be enough to satisfy her for an answer. Kagome hit him across the chest with her fan, and exclaimed exasperatedly, "Inuyasha! Are you listening to me?"

He looked at her for a moment, adverted his eyes and replied, "I heard you, but it's up to him. I can't read his mind and thank God I can't! If I could, I'd have gone insane by now. But if he does get married, maybe it'll be a good thing for him. The two of us knows he needs a bit of the opposite sex's attention."

Kagome nodded her head and smiled.

"This afternoon, Rin and I are going shopping for a wedding dress," she unexpectedly said. Inuyasha internally groaned, but endured her girlish chatter of flowers, dresses, jewelry and tuned it all out.

"What flowers do you think we should have? Rin suggested to me this morning during breakfast that I should have red and white roses, but I don't think they'll concord with my ideas of décor I have in mind. We could always settle for daisies or better yet white lilies!" Kagome continued brightly.

Why would he give a damn what flowers would be best to pick? He just wanted things to be simple and practical not extravagant and agonizing like she was painting for him. She kept yapping about what linen to put on the table and the best china and the list of guest, all things that Inuyasha had no intention of caring for. The only thing he wanted was for them to say their vows and be married. Really, was that too much to ask for? Who were they trying to earn their approval from? Wasn't marriage to be married because of one's love for another? Then why all these complications? Inuyasha decided he would ask Sesshomaru the next time they saw each other for dinner that evening how he handled it all.

* * *

At the strike of one in the afternoon, Kagome met Rin at a small little café and once they enjoyed a cup of tea, they hurried down the streets in frilled excitement and chattered all the way. Kagome had left Inuyasha to his own devices an hour before her interview with Rin. Both girls enjoyed their day of shopping and accomplished so much in those private hours reserved to their own bliss. They had bought their white wedding dresses and accessories, ordered the flowers (Kagome settled for white lilies and Rin had nothing but bouquets of wild flowers of every colour imaged), and even sent out the invitations. 

They returned home in a fit of giggles and smiles and were surprised when they entered to find both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru conversing without curses and threats in the parlour-room, clearly waiting for them. As a gentleman does, both brothers rose from their seat. Rin beamed gaily and dashed across the room and latched herself onto Sesshomaru, nearly knocking him off balance.

Kagome greeted Inuyasha with less enthusiasm as Rin by shooting him a heated glare and said, "Just so you know Inuyasha, I settled with picking the _white lilies_." Inuyasha's cheeks turned red from embarrassment recalling the memory of being caught by Kagome muttering 'like I care' and muttered, "You shouldn't have kept bugging me with what stupid flower you wanted to pick."

For the sake of peace, Rin suggested they all go to dinner. No one held any objections to this suggestion and the four of them trailed into the dinning-room where their meal was already waiting for them. Dinner was a silence and uncomfortable event. Each time someone endeavored to strike conversation, it was extinguished like a candle. No other efforts were made after that.

The reason why things were so quiet that night could be linked to the coming dates of the separate weddings. Inuyasha was anxious for the day to arrive so Kagome and he could get it over with, whilst Kagome kept being indecisive with the arrangement of the entire event. Sesshomaru was killing himself over cancelling his big day and simply settling with Rin and him living together unattached. From the three of them, Rin was the only one who was excited and longing for the day to approach swifter.

After dinner was over, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left Kagome and Rin in the drawing-room whilst they retired to the privacy of the library where no one was to disturb them. Upon entrance, Inuyasha threw himself onto the red settee at the farthest corner of the room and grunted, "My head has never hurt this much before. All this talk of wedding is driving me insane! How can women spend so much of their time babbling about it?" Inuyasha looked up and found Sesshomaru staring into the fireplace, ignoring him completely.

He sat up and growled, "Sesshomaru! Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you. It's rude." Had Sesshomaru been paying attention, he would have found that comment bitterly ironic because Inuyasha was hardly anyone to call him rude when he himself was discourteous.

Without looking away from the comfort of the blazing flames that seemed to be the only understandable thing to him, Sesshomaru said abruptly, "I'm thinking of cancelling my marriage to Rin." Inuyasha's mouth hung open like a fish begging for the reassurance of water and uttered stupidly, "What!"

_

* * *

_

_A/N: It's been almost two months since I last updated this story. So what do you guys think? Was it worth the wait? Thanks to everyone who encouraged me to continue. I really love you all dears! Please review and I'll give you all a…flower? Nah. How about Sesshomaru's wedding ring? Yeah that'll do. Bye-bye!_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter; and I'd especially liked to thank_ Erilin-chan _for giving me permission for using her idea for this chapter concerning Rin's past, which she pointed out could be so much more interesting. So thanks again and on with the chapter! Oh, and just so you know, I tried my hardest to keep them in character, but...please forgive me!

* * *

———

_My Lovely Marionette_

———

_Chapter VII: Her History _

When the _gentlemen_ retired to the library to allow the ladies a chance for repose and for the occasion of idle and feminine chatter, Kagome and Rin were left in the spacious drawing-room where a delightfully warm fire kept them warm and comfortable through the evening. Kagome took a seat on the couch whilst Rin settled for a chair next to the open French doors leading out to the terrace. Outside snow still gently cascaded from the heavens covering the earth with its white and fragile texture.

A gentle breeze entered the room and played with her long locks. Rin sighed dreamily and stared out into the night sky which was littered with thousands upon thousands of mysteriously twinkling stars that resembled small lights of hope each human being kept secured in their hearts, waiting for a perfect time to release them.

'_Perhaps one of those stars in the sky is promised for me and Sesshomaru? I wonder if he is looking at you, sky like I am now.' _Rin placed her cheek in her hand and wanted to see nothing but the grandeur velvet heavens that she loved and admired so much. Kagome respected Rin's want for stillness, but she was anxious to ask Rin a rather intimate question regarding a certain obstinate _gentleman_ (who was not even acting like a man currently), but didn't want to impose on such delicate grounds. It was tempting to say the least to ask.

Right when Kagome was about to build up her courage and make her inquiry when the quietude which they had been blessed to enjoy for but a few minutes, was suddenly shattered by the sound of an object breaking (a vase if Kagome guessed right; and an expressive one at that) followed by a curse uttered by one who was a tone of bass, which then proceeded to a fairly disturbing and boisterous bang to the floor, highly possible (actually very probable) that it was two certain brothers exercising their stupidity and irritations through the use of their hands and force, who had been the cause of the rack.

Rin was quickly on her feet and making for the door when Kagome, coming to her senses immediately when the girl sprang to her feet, caught her wrist and said calmly, "There's no need to worry, Rin. It's only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru negotiating their differences through the use of their hands and apparently heads," she said, but noticed the dubious expression of her face and added, "You should be more worried when they don't fight, then that would be an indication that something is wrong with them. It would be an almost astonishing thing if they didn't quarrel."

Rin's eyes went to and fro from the door and Kagome until she sighed and believed her. Both girls resumed their seats in their form stations were they had been moments before, and fell into an uncomfortable silence—at least for Kagome it was.

Her question was on the tip of her tongue, but her discretion denied her to speak. It was painfully obvious that Rin was undoubtedly in love with Sesshomaru, who in Kagome's opinion was not the most suitable match for her, but it was hard for Kagome to decipher whether or not Sesshomaru returned such vehement and earnest feelings for Rin as she did.

By the way her eyes shined with unmistakable innocence and tenderness and love, Kagome, being older and (hopefully) wiser, could tell this was the first and possibly the only time she had ever loved anyone like she did Sesshomaru. All that she felt for him practically emitted off her like the wonderful perfume she wore—a perfume which Sesshomaru had bought for her a few days ago as a gift.

She was in between the desire to know and causing offense; the latter which she didn't want to be the cause of. Kagome being so absorbed in her thoughts did not notice the curious almost distressed look Rin was giving her. Rin gently cleared her throat and asked slowly, "Kagome, are you alright? Something seems to be troubling you; is there anything I can do for you?"

Yes! From her own mouth Rin was inviting her to ask her question; and what more of an open opportunity could Kagome ask for then now? She jumped on her chance and returned, "Yes, there is something on my mind that's been troubling me for some time, and I would be much obliged to you Rin, if you could do me the favor of answering it?"

Smiling like a flower, Rin stood up from her seat by the window and crossed the room noiselessly and took a seat next to Kagome.

"Of course Kagome; I'll answer what ever you want if I can answer it."

Without hesitating a moment more, Kagome asked her question as smoothly and inoffensively as she could manage in her excitement.

"Rin, how enthusiastic are you of marrying Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked gingerly. Her eyes never left Rin's countenance; the oldest girl watched as the smile Rin wore seconds before fall and an unbefitting smile, crossed her lovely face.

Rin cocked her head slightly to the side, exposing a small part of her neck. It was clear to Kagome that she had unintentionally baffled the poor girl.

"I don't understand, Kagome. Shouldn't I be enthusiastic to marry the man I love?" Rin inquired innocently.

Kagome swiftly yet skillfully returned, "Of course you should, Rin! But…don't you think your marriage is a little rushed? I don't want to discourage you, I care about you Rin and I don't want to see you hurt. Sesshomaru is…an interesting man but he's also known for being cold and eccentric."

Perhaps those weren't the best words to use to describe someone like Sesshomaru, but they were the only _nice_ terms Kagome could think of to substitute the other words she had in mind concerning Sesshomaru in her own opinion.

"Rushed? Why should it feel rushed? Doesn't Sesshomaru share the same earnest and zealousness to be married?" Kagome could feel she had upset Rin. Rin grew more and more nervous as her conversation with Kagome dragged on. And it wasn't doing anything to ease her anxiety and lessen the weight weighing her heart and conscience.

* * *

"What! Are you telling me that you're going to _cancel _your marriage to her? Why you bastard!" Inuyasha cried as he sent a vase that was conveniently located close to his reach and threw it at Sesshomaru's head. The target ducked out of the way and took a step back, his eyes looking for something else to return the favour of nearly having his head decapitated. When he managed to find an inkwell that was brand new to throw at Inuyasha, a blur of silver and black came at him and before he knew it, he found himself on the floor with a loud bam with an irked sibling on top of him. 

Sesshomaru snapped out of his trance; and the two began to hit and insult each other. No one came in to interfere and had anyone endeavoured, they would have found it an impossible task to achieve. Inuyasha punched Sesshomaru across the face, and in return Sesshomaru brutally elbowed him in the stomach, causing Inuyasha to gasp and bite his tongue from whimpering.

Sesshomaru took the opportunity of his brother's vulnerability to push him off and stagger to his feet. He straightened his clothes and collapsed into a chair by the fireplace. Inuyasha recovered and slowly stood up, panting and still intent on strangling the answers out of his brother's neck. But he realized as he watched Sesshomaru's lukewarm countenance that that was not the best way to extract the information out of him. Instead, Inuyasha tried a different approached.

"You're a coward that's why you don't want to go through with your marriage to Rin. I knew it! That's why you've managed to stay single for so long; you're afraid." Inuyasha accused and his accusation cut through Sesshomaru's pride and coldness. Sesshomaru was on his feet and snarled dangerously, "I am not a coward, Inuyasha. How dare you even think of associating _that _word with me?"

"Save your arrogant crap for someone who doesn't know you as well as I have the misfortune of knowing you—like Rin. She hardly knows what she's marrying. If she did, then maybe she wouldn't be stupid enough to marry _you_. You're right; how can you expect to make her happy if you plan to cancel your marriage to her before you and her even have a chance to start a life together? During her stay here, I've never heard you or even seen you express your love to her. What the hell does that suggest to anyone who has eyes? It suggests that you never planned to walk down the aisle with her. You do know this is going to break her heart right? She's going to think there's someone else who's stolen your _love_ for her. Is that what you want? To make her sad and miserable for the rest of her life, thinking she was too common to marry someone of your _lofty_ standing?"

Sesshomaru stared at Inuyasha, amazed he knew such high terms. He had always thought Inuyasha vulgar; but Inuyasha proved he knew more then just harsh words and actually had an extensive vocabulary. And not just that, but Inuyasha showed he could in fact mix vulgar and educational words and create a vehement and meaningful statement that not many people could mange.

Inuyasha wasn't done quite yet; he had more to say and he would be damned if Sesshomaru didn't hear him out. Much to everyone's ignorance, mainly that of his brother, Inuyasha had decided to conduct a thorough investigation on Rin _Marionette_ as this was the only last name he knew she possessed.

From the moment Inuyasha had seen her performing that night at the theatre, something about her had disturbed and unsettled him. At the time when she had come on stage with the other two marionettes and the duel for her affections began, the way she silently and gracefully moved about the stage with a mysterious and majestic air, had not just captured Sesshomaru's hard to get interest, but had managed to lure him to her.

Her face, it was a familiar face he recalled once seeing before, but he could place no name. It was a vague memory, almost a reverie that he had ever met her; talked to her, and even walked with her for a short distance, before in a not-so-distant past and there was a memoir somewhere in his mind that held the answer to his predicament. At once the following morning when Sesshomaru had brought Rin home with him the previous night, Inuyasha's mind would not leave him alone until he did something to ease the building concern and curiosity that gradually possessed him.

And so in order to ease what was starting to disturb his daily conduct, he settled on the assurance of making an investigation of Rin. And what he discovered was a past he had not anticipated to encounter again.

Inuyasha usually was not one to hesitate for words; he was frank and acute in his manner of speech. But now he hesitated. He was worried how Sesshomaru would take his news. But a thought crossed his mind that made him question himself for being concerned with his brother's sentiments. Sesshomaru hardly took into consideration his brother's feelings, then why should Inuyasha hesitate?

Deeming it unnecessary to spare Sesshomaru any details or consideration, Inuyasha opted for speaking without restraint. He looked sharply into his brother's eyes and said carelessly, "I think you should take a seat, Sesshomaru. What I'm about to tell you ain't going to be pleasant for you to hear concerning Rin, but…don't get pissed! Listen to what I have to say first before you say a damn word to me. And don't interrupt me while I'm talking. Like I was saying, I know for a fact you aren't going to like what I discovered. I'll tell you now so it doesn't come as a surprise to you later: I did an investigation on Rin. Yeah, yeah I don't give a damn what you think of my violation of her privacy, but there was something arcane about her. What I found out…well it might surprise you."

Sesshomaru cocked his head ever so gently to the side; his piercing golden eyes which were usually cold and intelligent, now lost their sharpness and dimmed a bit in confusion and curiosity. He had no idea what Inuyasha was talking about; and that was what was disquieting him. Inuyasha was right though; he didn't like it that he had violated Rin's privacy.

Suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes and asked bitterly, "And what is it that your productive investigation has succeeded in discovering about Rin, Inuyasha?" He asked for the sake of his own escalating anxiety that was producing his heart to take a vehement speed against his chest. He nearly _feared _what his brother might say.

Inuyasha shoveled Sesshomaru back into his seat and took to standing in front of him as if he were rebuking a mere child who was caught red handed in the cookie jar—not that Sesshomaru fancied cookies. A muffled _ouf _escaped from Sesshomaru's lips as his head jerked harshly backwards. He straightened up and shot his brother a most intimidating and acrimonious look that only made Inuyasha's demeanor display amusement. The younger of the two brushed it aside and jumped right into his findings.

"Before I tell you what I found, let me remind you of your broken promised engagement a few years prior to now. Do you recall the name of the woman who left you on the altar and is now the source of your indifference to-day towards every woman on the face of this earth?" Inuyasha was answered with a curt grunt that he accepted as a bitter 'yes'. Ah, good so he did remember, but how much was it that Sesshomaru _wished _to remember then that?

Not waiting for more response from him, Inuyasha continued again.

"Good; I thought you would have forgotten; but I guess it's hard to forget a woman running away on the day of your wedding without so much as a note explaining her sudden departure and never communicating with you ever again since that day. That must have been hard for you. Yeah I'm pretty sure it was—" Inuyasha was straying from the point again.

"Are you attempting to make a point, Inuyasha? It doesn't seem like you are. All that this seems like to _me _is a chance to mock me." Sesshomaru interposed stiffly. He hated it when Inuyasha took to remaining him of that awful day.

Inuyasha paused and grumbled something that sounded close to a dry apology, then recommenced.

"Before that day, neither you nor she had ever laid eyes on each other. The day of the wedding would be the first time you would both be introduced. It was an arranged marriage made between our father and her old man; but that was all you knew. Father, our mothers and even me knew what she looked like. Father was reluctant to detail your future bride to you. You didn't like the thought of being married to a woman who was a complete mystery to you—hell you didn't even know what she looked like which made you even more obstinate to the idea of marrying a _ghost_ who only had a name to be referred by. But even her name didn't give much information of her character or habits.

"Each passing day that led you hour and after hour closer to your wedding day made you grow more and more indifferent with the occasional twitch of your fingers whenever you were writing or reading a book or talking to someone. No one said anything so it wouldn't upset you; but we saw more then you wanted us to see. When the hour finally came, you Sesshomaru were so cross that that morning you and father quarreled and shattered the little peace that had managed to remain undisturbed during that chaotic time. You know what you said, and I won't embarrass myself reiterating them.

"You slammed the door of his sitting-room and stormed out in a fit of rage that no one dared utter a word to you—not even me. From there things got worst. One hour before you were to meet _her_, another quarrel broke out; only this time it involved you and me. You're a delicate bastard, you do know that right? By the time our mothers and father and servants separated us, the front side of your white waistcoat and cravat were painted with small speckles of blood—_my _damn blood. From there the news came to us that it was time to go. You were lucky enough to change clothing with father; and quickly we were off to meet her and her family.

"But what happens at the last moment when you were finally going to get the chance to see her? She is reported to have runaway at the last second; claiming she was scared and took off in a carriage without looking back or feeling remorse. And again for the third time that morning another quarrel broke out—this time between our old man and hers. From there you cursed women for being selfish, inconsiderate, preposterous, malevolent creatures that you had ever met. It was _her_ who planted that seed in your heart—even if it was already there to begin with; but she finished to cultivate it. You turned your back to all women and stated it clearly you wanted nothing to do with them. And so you've kept your promise up until now."

The corner of Sesshomaru's lip twitched in irritation. He was close to losing his temper and shutting Inuyasha up—permanently so not another truthful word could leave his mouth. It was all true; that day he vowed with vengeance never to succumb to the charms and be bewitched by any woman. He'd kept his promise for five years, but then he met Rin and that vaguely changed him. But it was enough to give her passage into his heart.

In order to calm down, he took a deep breath and steadied himself. Inuyasha made a lovely sermon; and the only thing it had accomplished was to make his heart ache faintly with remembrance of a time he wished dead and forgotten.

Sesshomaru looked Inuyasha straight in the eye and hissed coldly, "And why are you bringing this up now, Inuyasha? I'm sure you have a reason for mentioning it to me now whilst alluding to Rin. Whatever you discovered, I warn you now to say it before your dear bride is left bridegroom-less."

Inuyasha wanted to smirk smugly, but now was hardly time to joke when this concerned very delicate matters that might result into a scandal he'd wish to avoid if possible. Without breaking eye contact with his brother, Inuyasha swallowed the small ball of nervousness down his gullet and answered hoarsely, "You've finally met your missing bride Sesshomaru; and it's she who you're going to cancel the marriage with. Rin is your bride from five years ago. Not only did she run away from you that day at the altar, she shunned herself from her family and made a new life for herself as Rin Marionette—an actress."

Sesshomaru's face went pale and his eyes widen is bewilderment and something unidentified twinkled in his now ablaze golden eyes that Inuyasha could not decipher. To Inuyasha's shock, a twisted and sardonic snarl made the corners of Sesshomaru's lips lift and bared his white teeth.

"She lied to me." That was all he said before he coldly crossed the room and disappeared out the door with a soft clink of the latch closing behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

———

_My Lovely Marionette_

———

_Chapter VIII: Clarification _

'_She lied to me. Why?' _Sesshomaru ran Inuyasha's candid declaration through his mind and continued to remain in the dark as to why she had considered it necessary to lie to him when he would not have been prejudice and refused to understand her. The only thing he could claim to some what comprehend was one thing and one thing only: she had lied and that was enough reason for him to demand an explanation from her. He reached the parlour-room and without knocking, Sesshomaru opened the door with a cold countenance that caused both girls to nearly choke on their light humour when they saw him standing in the threshold like some apparition.

Rin quickly stood up with a bright smile when she saw Sesshomaru, but it fell once she noticed her love's silent contempt ablaze in his majestic gold eyes turned directly at her. Kagome was on her feet in a second with her hands on her hips and exasperatedly glared at Sesshomaru for barging in so rudely in the midst of their conversation.

"Sesshomaru," Kagome exclaimed in frustration, "have you ever heard of knocking? Don't you think you and Inuyasha have made enough of commotion for one night?"

The addressed kept his attention fixed on Rin, making the poor girl grow more uncomfortable by the second as his gaze intensified, and said stiffly to her companion, "Kagome, be so kind as to leave Rin and I alone _now_. I'm sure my brother is in need of better company then what I can offer him." His tone left no room for arguing; not even Kagome felt adamant enough to confront him in such a high state of cold anger, but she wasn't completely stupefied.

As she smiled weakly at Rin to quietly assure her all would be fine, (though she wasn't so sure herself) and passed him to leave them, when she paused and whispered vengefully to him, "If Rin comes out of this room crying Sesshomaru and it's because of you, I won't let you get away with it." She left without another word.

He would have found reason to laugh at her trifling threat, but in his agitated condition, nothing but hurt and betrayal lingered on the surface of his mind, dominating his senses to think rationally as he was accustomed to.

He made sure the door was latched and that no meddlesome brother _dearest _of his or his pestering fiancé had their ears and noses pressed to the door to hear their conversation. When he was satisfied no one was on the other side, and that indeed he and Rin were left to their of discretion, he took a step towards the woman he loved, but who had yet to bare witness to the three words that made any woman's heart melt and succumb to love and desire.

Rin remained by her seat, hesitating whether to venture a step closure to him, or keep her distance from him. The latter proved quite impossible for her to do; she found her feet taking her closure to him until a space of five feet separated them. She strongly yearned to seal that troublesome gulf betwixt them, and feel his arms round her waist and have her cheek pressed to his breast. Yet that never happened. Her hopes of having him tenderly cradling her in his arms as she had desperately anticipated came crashing down when he walked passed her as if she wasn't there and stood aloofly in front of the open French doors which she hadn't thought of closing.

His hands were elegantly clasped behind his back; his eyes fixed on the nocturnal world he had left behind some time ago when he met Rin. Keeping his attention on anything but her, he finally broke the silence and said dispassionately, "Have you any objections to joining me for a midnight stroll outside Rin, in the garden?" Even in his strange and remote manner, Rin didn't think twice to answer in the positive as she slipped on her coat and joined her gentleman outside in the frigid night for a saunter.

Everything around them slept with the exception of them and a few other inhabitants lingering on the streets. All was plunged into darkness with only the moon in the sky to offer some form of illuminated that allowed them to walk through the garden without having to fear of bumping into anything or falling into the fountain. The garden itself was a beautiful piece of land; it was large and carpeted with lushes green grass and a vast variety of vegetation. The night air was perfumed with the many flowers that his late mother had planted and cared for and twirled around them, disturbing their hair and clothing.

She attempted to slip her arm into his, but he gently averted her and walked a bit faster, leaving her standing frozen by a bush of well kept red roses that made her skin more beautiful by the deep petals of the roses. His mother had loved her roses and Sesshomaru found nothing more enchanting then the red ones. He turned and saw the pained expression marring her handsome face that made him want to cringe. How cruel of him to make her experience such agony, but…

No! What excuse could he conjure that entitled to hurt such a sublime and delicate creature like Rin?

He had one which he deemed enabled him to do so. She had lied to him and that was enough reason. It was a frivolous reason, but it is difficult making a person who feels betrayed to think otherwise. Behind them, they could hear the soft pattering of water coming from the fountain that stood in the centre of the garden. Sesshomaru looked at her thoroughly before turning around and continuing to walk, expecting her to follow suit.

Hearing him start again, Rin bit back her tears and followed him. Much to her surprise Sesshomaru sat down on a small bench for two that was stationed right besides the fountain and gestured for her to join him. She timidly took the offered seat and stared down at her hands, worried what she would see in his eyes if she lifted her own and looked at him. With her attention fixed to her hands, Sesshomaru took advantage and observed his beautiful doll of fine porcelain with pensive eyes. He wanted to reach out his hand and caress her delicate cheek and run his fingers through her envious brown hair. He much as he wanted to, he didn't.

Sesshomaru wanted to do more then just touch her, to have her close to him, he wanted to forget and forgive. But it proved difficult. Things had to be settled before they could move on. Turning away from her, he interrupted the silence between them.

"Rin, tell me your history. We really don't know much about each other yet we're getting married soon. Don't you think it odd?" Rin, startled, whisked her head around and looked at him.

"I don't understand Sesshomaru. You don't want to get married anymore?" Rin asked in a soft voice, her eyes sparkling with sadness.

"I never said I didn't, Rin. Please don't assume anything like that. I just want to know more about you; like I'm sure you're curious about my own history before we marry." Sesshomaru answered her smoothly, still refusing to meet her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, I've already told you about myself and…" Sesshomaru turned around, the softness dispersing and the icy fire returning to his intimidating eyes. He stood up and paced, then stopped and looked down at her like some child being caught doing mischief.

He nodded his head slowly, and said," Yes, I remember you told me the night we met; but you haven't told me if you were ever engaged before. A woman of your class and beauty must have had many suitors before I came along."

She was confused and bewildered, not sure what Sesshomaru was trying to accomplish with all these insisting questions. Seconds ticked pass them and Sesshomaru's temper was being taxed. At last Sesshomaru lost it and snapped, "Well were you ever asked to be married before Rin?"

The poor girl jumped and nearly lost her footing. With large glossy eyes she gaped at him and minutely nodded her head and whispering, "Yes I was a long time ago."

"How long and to whom were you asked by?" Sesshomaru enquired vehemently.

"Five years ago, I think. I—I never met him; I didn't even know his name. My father made the arrangement not I." Sesshomaru arched a brow, frowning deeply and observed shrewdly, "You mean your father had arranged to have you wed to this anonymous man before his death and you became an orphan, I'm sure that's what you meant, my dear… unless there has been a misunderstanding?"

Sesshomaru had her now. He watched and waited to see her reaction to being caught. Rin's eyes went wide, but quickly answered, "Yes, I mean no." Sighing, Sesshomaru said callously, "You're lying Rin. I think it best that we stop deceiving one another and speak frankly. I know the truth; Inuyasha has told me everything about you and I've been able to come to my own conclusions. But," he looked away, his contempt finally yielding to his common sense. "I thought I could be mad at you because you lied to me but now that I'm able to think more clearly, I see that you were as much deceived by me. Rin, you and I were supposed to be wed five years ago. If I'm right, which I am, I was the man your father had planned you to marry then."

Confusion and apprehension gave way to bewilderment and unrepressed joy. Strangely it all made sense to them now. At long last the pieces of a half-decade unassembled puzzle had had restored its missing pieces and finished the picture. All because of their parents' secrecy, Rin and Sesshomaru should have been married and lived happily by now. But what's done is done. All and all, everything had turned out for the best. There had been the thrill of excitement and mystery, two things Rin loved.

Her heart burst with bliss and Rin latched herself onto Sesshomaru, again catching him off guard and causing them both to stumble backwards and tumble into the fountain with a loud splash. Instinctively Sesshomaru held Rin tightly to his chest and struggled to get them out of the water, but they fell in again and Rin laughed. She wouldn't be laughing if she caught cold Sesshomaru thought hotly.

Growling in frustration that his hair was plastered to his face, obscuring his vision and his clothes clinging to his skin, Sesshomaru gathered Rin into his arms and climbed out of the fountain and seated her on the bench, looking for any injuries on her person. He soon looked away, however, when he noticed that her dress had become transparent and was tightly hugging her body. Rin gave a small shiver, but giggled melodically as if they weren't dripping wet and exposed to the bitter winds of winter.

Keeping his eyes off her, Sesshomaru handed her his coat that had fall to the floor and ordered apathetically, "Put this on before you chance your death." Rin blinked, though she did as told and slipped it on. When he was sure her modesty was no longer a question, he turned and found himself in her embrace. Her lips pressed against his and he returned her affection without a second thought. She was the first to pull away and speak.

"I'm so sorry Sesshomaru for running away from you five years ago. I was scared and thought I would never be able to love you because my father had arranged my marriage. Please say you'll forgive me." She whispered, her head resting on his chest. Sesshomaru said nothing for a moment, making her grow nervous. With a sigh, he answered in a quiet voice, "I'll forgive you if you promise to be mine and no one else's." Rin pulled away, her lips forming the most breath-taking smile Sesshomaru had ever seen and replied happily, "I would never dream of being anyone else's other than yours Sesshomaru! I love you so much."

"And I you Rin." He kissed her deeply, and led her back to the house to change.

* * *

A/N: OCC yes, but I just want them to get married already! I'm a very impatient person when it comes to romances. This probably isn't my best work, but that isn't new. I think two more chapters and I'll wrap things up with them walking down the aisle and a cute kiss to end things. And viola! Thank you all who read and reviewed the last chapter and gave me such encouraging feed back. I love you all!


End file.
